Requiem for the Last Ghost
by sky of c-o-l-o-r-s
Summary: The Recorder's eyes have all the accounts of history, from the creation of Verloren to the sealing away of him into Pandora's box and more. Is it the eye of Mikhail or the Recorder's eyes that is the key to what Ayanami seeks? AyanamixOC -Will not follow the exact exact storyline. Au-ish
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I know I really shouldn't be starting new fanfics so often and then not updating them but I really needed to get this out. I recently watched 07 Ghost and I just love Ayanami! I like the whole story line too and all of the fanfictions that people have come up with. There's just not enough 07 Ghost fanfics so I'm going to contribute to it! Please review and tell me what you think about it.**

* * *

**Chapter 1:  
**

_It's pretty. Just like snow. _

"Luka, get up!" A large muscled fist smashed into the spot where Luka's head was just moments before. He picked himself up and took in his surroundings, counting the number of teammates still able to fight. Two left. Only 3 were left of the 7 members of group A; all the other had already been incapacitated. He shook the words from his mind. _It's pretty. Just like snow._ Why was he thinking about things like that at a time like this, where he was fighting for his life? _Sounds like the kind of things Altair would say,_ he mused, thinking of his younger twin sister.

"Bring it on, you little punks. For everyone of you I beat, my sentence is shortened," the target roared. He was a large and extremely muscled man, with piercings dotting his eyebrows and lips, a vicious grin upon his face. He had been rated as one of the top criminals of the country, before he was captured. His crimes were of countless rapes, murders, and forgery. Killing him wouldn't make Luka feel guilty. All he had to think about was what if the criminal had not been locked up? It could have been Altair that he would have gone after, adding her to the long list of rape and murder victims.

"Luka, watch out!" one of his teammate's shouted. Luka ducked at the last second as the criminal swung at him. Unfortunately, though he had dodged the first attack, he didn't take into consideration that the man would follow up with an even faster swing with his other hand, resulting with Luka flung up against the thick glass dome, with the wind knocked out of him. His hand found its way down to his ribs, feeling to see if they were broken or not. Luckily, for him they weren't. Bruised, probably. The target lost interest in him, having thought that Luka was also disabled, and began attacking the two other teammates, Chex and Wicket.

His heart was racing, so much adrenaline coursed through him but he couldn't find a way to make himself get up, his abdomen ached too much. He'd underestimated the giant man. Just because he was huge and muscled like an olympian weight lifter, Luka had thought that he would be slow and easy to handle. He needed to take him out. That was the only way that he would pass the Begleiter exam and become a real soldier of the Barsburg Military. He couldn't just give up now.

He struggled to get up again, panting and legs still shaking from the impact, and then heard a knock from behind him. He craned his neck to view who it was. The figure behind the glass and metal framing smiled at him, hands pressed up against the glass. Her mismatched eyes stared straight into his own grey eyes, urging him to get up and fight. Luka was slightly confused. Those grey and blue-green eyes and maroon colored hair, he'd know them from anywhere, but for her to be here at the arena?

Noticing the surprise in Luka, her smile widened as she mouthed to him. _Get up and fight dumbass. This is what you wanted, right? So get in there and fight! Come on, you're stronger than that right, big brother?_

Luka grinned at her words of encouragement. As if just by her being there, he felt a surge of energy in him as he struggled to his feet again. This of course, gained the attention of the behemoth who had just finished playing with the Chex and Wicket, both of who were no lying at the feet of said man. "Oi, who's that little girly, behind the glass? Is she yours? Mind if I have some fun afterwards when I'm done beating you to a bloody pulp?" He roared with laughter.

Luka tensed. Even though he knew that there was no way that if he in the chance that he did lose, the criminal was going to be let out, he still worried about the welfare of his sister. He turned back to see if she had lipread what the giant had said and see her what her reactions were. His sweat dropped. His sister never ceased to amaze him. There she was, blowing a raspberry at the criminal and making faces.

"You little brat! I'll get you even if you're behind the stupid damn glass." Anger clouding his mind, the behemoth ran towards Luka and Altair, his fist aiming to break the glass and to punch in his last opponent's face. Luka ducked and sidestepped around just as his fist made contact with the glass. Altair smirked at the attempt to break it and continued making faces at the man. The man became even more enraged and began focusing solely on breaking the glass and reaching his hands around her thin neck and choking her to death, but not before raping her of course. He pounded against the glass repeatedly, each hit with more force, and soon enough, his efforts were awarded with a tiny crack in the glass. Seeing the glass begin to give way, the criminal sped up his attacks with no sign that he was tiring.

"Headmaster, the glass seems to be breaking from number 9065s onslaught. What should we do?" the female proctor said, concern evident in her voice.

The headmaster replied in a forced calm voice, "There's no way that it'll break. The glass is made of reinforced glass and plastic. No matter how hard that man hits, he'll never be able to break through it."

An almost inaudible crack was heard, as the damaged glass spidered outward.

"Headmaster, the glass seems to be breaking," another proctor commented.

Luka finally delt the deciding blow, growing tired of the target hammering away at the glass towards his sister. Loud gasps were heard within the arena, not from the decapitation of number 9065 but of the method that was used. He had used a zaiphon of course, since that was what was expected to be used, but instead of a blue zaiphon, it was red. Marking Luka as a Warsfiel. How the teachers had not discovered earlier on was only because, Luka had taken it upon his liberty to skip the practical skills lessons and all other lessons concerning the use of zaiphons.

"A Warsfiel?" Murmurs passed through the audience as the proctors announced that Team A had passed the exams and medics were entering the dome to deal with the injured students. He could feel the glares and cautious stares as he exited the dome making his way towards a medic to check on his injuries. Without any warning a body flew towards him, arms wrapped around his neck, almost chokingly.

"You passed. Good job, Luka," Altair said, smiling widely. She pulled away from and gave him a fast and hard punch to the gut.

"Urgh."

"That's for taking so long to beat him. If you weren't my brother, I'd probably be booing at you!"

Luka winced. "Ouch. That was one manly punch, Altair. Shouldn't you be treating an injured person like me better?"

Sticking her nose in the air and looking haughty, she answered snootily, "You deserved it."

"You're such a brat. Egging on the enemy does you no good. He really wanted to kill you, you know."

She grinned at him. "Aww, but you protected me didn't you, nii-san?"

He sighed and messed up her hair. "You never cease to amaze me, Altair. By the way, how did you get here? I'm pretty sure civilians aren't supposed to be in the academy during the exams or at all."

She snorted and tossed her head defiantly. "It's fine, you don't have to worry. I was helping Desya out at his workshop and he had some things to check up here. Did you know, I might apply for a position here as an engineer!" she said smoothing out her hair.

"Right. Well, I have a check up to attend to." He stopped. "Hey, Altair?"

"Hmm?"

"What do you think about snow?"

"It's pretty, why?"

"Nothing," he replied. So it was Altair who had said that 'it' was pretty like snow. He didn't know what it was from but he couldn't get the thought of it out of his mind. He shook his head, hard and fast, forcing his attention back to the issues at hand. "In any case, how many times do I have to tell you to wear a contact over that eye? It's creepy."

Altair threw another punch at him, hitting her mark. The young, lithe girl shook her hand out resentfully as her brother doubled over in pain. "It's not creepy. It's cool. Besides which, it's fun being different."

"Hmm. Whatever. I'll see you at home later. See ya."

"'Kay. Bye," Altair replied to his retreating back. She touched her blue-green eye, or to be correct, Luka's eye. There was no way that she would ever cover it up. It was the eye that she had been so jealous of when she was younger and she was going to bear it proudly.

She had once been an immature, spoiled little brat who had coveted Luka's distinctly unique eyes. She got what she wanted. One eye was her own, the other was Luka's. Little did she know that the reason her parents had so easily agreed to the exchange was because of the power within Luka's eyes. They were not just normal human eyes but that of the angel Metatron, the keeper of the watch, God's heavenly scribe.

The eyes contained great information, all of which should have been lost and more. Having two wielders of the scribe's eyes was a smart move. If the wielder should die then this generation would lose the key to the past for a hundred thousand years, until the Recorder's eyes found its new host. But with two hosts, if one should die, the other would still retain the power of the eyes.

The only problem of splitting the eyes up was the information that is gathered. To make sure that new information is recorded into both eyes, the hosts must share the information by the eyes reflecting into each other.

Altair gave an exasperated sigh. It was time to go home, now where was the exit again?

* * *

The group of black and gold clad officers marched towards the conference room, the sounds of their boots alerting the lower soldiers of their presence, making them part like fish to a shark. Ayanami, the Chief of Staff of the Barsburg army, strode forward purposefully, paying little attention to those of lower rank, or those of bruised and threatened ego's left floundering in his wake. Wearing a peaked cap with the Barsburg insignia emblazoned on it, his uniform richly trimmed with gold, all but shouting his military supremacy, he continued onwards. His face was impassive as stone, his sharply sensual features always contracted into a scowl or of frozen disdain. There are those who despise him, but numbering far more in the majority were those who wanted to BE him. Because Chief of staff Ayanami fairly oozed power. He was tall, broad in the shoulders, narrow in the hips, and had deceptively elegant hands that could crush a mans throat with ruthless practicality. From his cool violet eyes that cut to the heart of a person, to his cruelly sensual lips, to the flex of his square jawline he was the very definition of an apex predator. Beneath the delicate violet shade of his iris, stared out a ravenous monster. A monster, with disturbingly silky platinum hair. With an almost eerie instinct, Ayanami tilted his head fractionally to his comrade striding in perfect rhythm with him.

Hyuuga was a black haired man never seen without his trademark and borderline against uniform regulation shades. He had a long face and angular jaw, a playful smile on his thin lips. His form was slender and broad shouldered but one could see the mass of muscles ripple beneath the black uniform. Hyuuga spoke with his also trademark sass and cultivated bored drawl.

"So Aya-tan what do you think of this years students? That boy was quite surprising. For sure, I thought he was going to be just like Teito!" Hyuuga stretched in a lazy slide of feline grace, and purred; "Imagine my surprise when he got back up and finished off his opponent."

"He lacked a fighting spirit," the leader answered coolly.

"Right, right. But then after seeing the girl, he got right back up. Even though I only caught glimpses of her, she's pretty cute! If you do choose him to be your Begleiter, help me get her number Aya-tan."

"From the hair and eye color, she's probably that boy's sister," another officer noted, this one tall and slender, with short brown hair and bangs hanging over his eyes, and a small mole on the right side of his mouth.

"Even better, ne, Aya-tan! You should definitely make him your Begleiter! Besides, I doubt that anyone else will take a Warsfiel on their team."

"We'll see," was all the Chief of Staff said as they reached their destination and the doors to the conference room opened.

* * *

**A/N: So how was it? Not enough Ayanami, I know, but I felt like we needed to introduce the main characters first. How are Luka and Altair? Are they OOC? What about the canon characters? **

**Note: Luka and Altair are the main characters for this story but the main protaganist is Altair.**

**Care to R and R, anyone?**


	2. A Delivery to be Made

**A/N: It's been about two weeks and I've finally finished reading 07 Ghost. I'm now waiting for the next chapters to be released. I've only watched the first four episodes of the anime but it's pretty much like the manga, I guess. **

**Here's a fun fact: the seiyuu for Ayanami is the same one for Umibozu, Kagura's dad from the Gintama anime.**

**Well, anyways, let's get on to chapter to of Requiem of the Last Ghost. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

"That piece goes there and then that one there."

"Oh, thanks I was just wonder-" the engineer said turning around to face the girl with neon orange goggles at her neck wearing a faded dark blue jumpsuit with the logo of Desya Mechanics on the front left breast pocket. Lying on her chest were two cards, one a black key card that only authorized personnel had to enter the labs and various parts of the Academy and a silver identification card with her name, age, and picture listed on it. Her brownish red hair was tied up in a messy ponytail, with loose strands sticking out and her mismatched blue-green and silver eyes watched him with amusement, a small smile working at her lips. He wouldn't call her pretty, more like handsome with her tomboyish features and clothing. In her hands she held a medium sized cardboard box labeled _To Facility E26- For Helene White._

"Hi, I'm supposed to deliver this to a Ms. Helene White. Do you have any idea where I can put this?" the girl inquired. The engineer nodded and then realized he still had to answer the girl.

"Put it in that office over there, not on the desk though, it's way too messy."

"Alright, thank you." As she headed to the office, the engineer could only let out the breath that he had been holding in since he first saw her. She reminded him of some one from the Academy, but who? He continued on with his work as the girl left the lab room, whistling to herself.

* * *

Altair made her way down the hallway, trying to remember the directions Ms. Helene had given her to the chief of staff's office. After delivering the package to Ms. Helene's office, she had ran into her on the way out. The tall and imposing woman barely acknowledged her before handing her a thick manila envelope addressed to the chief of staff.

Slicking back the bangs of her short blonde hair, she'd ordered, "Girl, before you leave, take this to the chief of staff. Don't look in it or else, got that?" Altair managed a silent nod, as Helene pulled out a lighter to the cigarette hanging out of her mouth. "Now get to it. Tell Desya thanks, by the way." After some directions from Helene, Altair was on her way to the chief of staff's office.

"If I remember correctly, his office should be somewhere on this floor around here," she mumbled to herself. Hearing footsteps behind her she addressed the stranger. "You wouldn't happen to know where the chief of staff's office is would you? I have a delivery for him."

A young man about her height stood in front of her, large amber brown eyes staring at her confused for a moment, before he recovered and replied. "Yes, it's just down the hall a bit." He motioned for her to follow him. "You're not from the Academy so what business do you have here?"

"I had to deliver a package to the science division and ended up having to deliver this packet to the chief of staff." Altair paused, remembering to introduce herself. "I'm Altair."

The blonde officer nodded as he replied. "I'm Konatsu Warren."

Altair couldn't help noticing the difference between Konatsu's uniform and Luka's. Konatsu's was an ankle length black overcoat with many gold trims on it and a half mantle over his left shoulder with the Barsburg insignia emblazoned on it. From the information that Luka had transferred to her over 3 months ago, there was no data about the uniform. She could only conclude that it was what the superior officers of the Barsburg military wore.

"Alright, we're here." With a knock against the door, Konatsu announced his presence before entering the large office. The chief of staff sat behind a large desk with neatly stacked piles of paper set aside. His desk was shiny under the lights and so clean that it reflected the bookcase across from it. The first thought that came to mind was that the chief of staff was old from the white hair, but Altair quickly dismissed that as she took a closer look. He looked like he was in his mid 20's to late 20's, maybe early 30's but that was pushing it. "Here is Lt. Commander Hyuuga's paperwork, Chief Ayanami," Konatsu said.

The man barely looked up as he told Konatsu where to put the completed stack of papers. Altair remembered the package in her hand and strode up to the front of the chief of staff's desk. "I'm Altair and here's a package from Ms. Helene White." The chief of staff took the manila envelope from her, his glove covered hand briefly making contact with her own.

_Don't touch me. You'll die._

"Did you say something?" Altair asked, cocking her head to the side. _Weird_, she thought. _what was that? _

"No, I did not," the chief of staff replied. "You may leave now that your job is done."

She nodded and spun around just as the door flung open to reveal a battered Luka with cuts and scrapes all over him. Standing behind him were 3 figures. One was a tall man with spikey black hair and dark shades, a smile on his face. The other was a man too, but he was slightly taller than the other one. He had blue hair and in his arms he held the third figure. The third figure was just a child, to Altair's surprise and wore an eye patch over his right eye. He had a skull clip in his pink hair which was plaited in a long braid. They all wore the same uniform as Konatsu and Ayanami, even Luka.

Luka kneeled on the ground trying his best to take in deep breaths, trying to ignore the pain from his ribs. Altair went over and nudged him with her booted foot before squatting down to his level. She pointed her forefinger at his forehead. "How'd you get all these injuries, Luka? Did you get bullied, again?"

At her voice, Luka sat up, immediately regretting it as he winced from his broken ribs. "You. What are you doing here?" He gritted out. "I thought you were grounded."

"I was but now I'm not. I'm just running an errand, that's all." She shrugged as she touched a bleeding cut on his cheek.

"It's from training."

"Try not to overwork yourself," Altair said as she stood up just as the red and black armlet on her right wrist began beeping. She glanced at it before grinning.

"Bye, I've gotta go. See ya next time, Luka. We'll do the transferring then." She reached into her pocket before tossing to Luka a silver armlet, almost exactly the same as Altair's except it had no digits engraved onto it nor a small screen and only had one hole on it for what seemed like rounded key hole. "Here's your gift. Wear it well."

"Hey this isn't one of those weir-" he tried to say but she had already left, leaving the armlet behind. Currently it was open like a hand cuff.

"Ne, are you gonna' put it on, Luka? Your sister really is cute, by the way," Hyuuga commented as he began eating a candied apple.

Luka blanched at the thought. "I think I should go to the infirmary first. I'm pretty sure you guys broke a few of my ribs."

"Put it on, put it on, Luka! It looks cool," Kuroyuri enthused.

His sister barely created any gizmos at all but when she did, they could be terrifying like the one time she created a robot that danced and cleaned simultaneously, which had destroyed their apartment and then self destructed, the damage adding up to be half a year's rent.

"I don't thin-" Luka said as Hyuuga closed the armlet shut around Luka's wrist.

"Now that wasn't so bad was it?" he asked. He spoke too soon as the silver armlet seemed to clamp down onto Luka's wrist and a black creature sprouted from the key hole, it's jaws widening to devour whatever was in its midst. It's jagged and sharp teeth sunk into Luka's shoulder but retreated almost immediately at the taste of blood, disappearing back into the armlet.

"Woah."

"What the hell was that?"

"That was erm, interesting don't you think, Luka?"

Luka could only stare in horror at the device now on his right wrist. He should've known better than to accept gifts from his sister, especially ones that she created herself. "Damn it, Altair!" he shouted.

* * *

Altair was excited for her next job. Finally. She was going to get to work on a hawkzile. Working for Desya, the closest thing to a hawkzile that she could ever work on was a radio. Pretty sucky, don't you think? But still, she had wanted to stay just a little longer to see Luka's reaction to the armlet. To see the look on Luka's face when the Fell came out of the hole. It would've been fantastic. But there was also the fact that if she was there when it happened, Luka would've gone on to lecture her and question her about the Fell that she hd created.

"Oh, well. Better here then there," she mumbled. She could barely contain the excitement bubbling up in her at the prospect of handling a hawkzile. Sure it was in the 7th district and could possibly be too banged up to repair but who cares? Altair loved a challenge and who ever said that all she was going to do was repair it?

Her grin widened as the small screen on her armlet showed some coordinates. Luka's coordinates to be exact. Yes, she was stalking her own brother but hey, at least she'd know where to find him wherever she was. And hopefully, his armlet would be as useful as her own and that the Fell wouldn't devour him. She took in a breath as she stepped onto the train.

* * *

**A/N: So how was it? Good, bad, so-so? Don't forget to leave a review people!**


	3. Important Person

**Chapter 3:**

_..._

_This is a restricted area. Eve, this isn't a place for one such as yourself. Return home._

_...You know of me? What is your name?_

_My name is..._

"Luka, wake-y wake-y. We've got some more training to do." Hyuuga nudged the Begleiter with his booted foot.

"-VE," Luka mumbled. Hyuuga nudged him again and watched as he rolled to his side and rub the sleep from his eyes. They had been training for almost 6 hours straight with no rest or breaks. _Of course Luka would be exhausted_, Hyuuga thought. He was surprised that Luka had held out this long and how much he had improved from a couple hours of practice. He was surely a fast learner and at this rate, he might even become as good as Kuroyuri or himself in a matter of months. _Maybe now's the time to stop._ Luka's movements were becoming sluggish now, his reflexes and reaction time much slower than before.

Picking himself up from the rubble he had caused, he wobbled from the sore muscles and sleep clouding his mind. Luka shook his head, clearing up it up. "Alright, what's next Lt. Commander?" He vaguely remembered what he had dreamt about during the time that he was knocked out. Something about ...Eve?

Hyuuga cleared his throat gaining back the attention of the new recruit who was staring out into space. "Never mind. You can go and take a break. Seems like you've also got lots of things on your mind. Go wash up."

Luka nodded, silently. Eve... the name sounded familiar but he'd never met anyone named Eve before. Maybe there was something about her in the Recorder's eyes.

* * *

The train was fairly empty this time of day. In the current train car, there were only 5 people. As the train stopped at the next station, a male wearing a dark blue cap to match the work suit that he wore stepped on with a gray and worn out duffel bag slung over his shoulders. Mikage stiffened as he recognized the face and tried to make himself as inconspicuous as possible. Unfortunately for him, the four other passengers in the train car stepped off, leaving him alone with the newcomer. He prayed that he wouldn't recognize him.

To his dismay, the newcomer initiated a conversation with him. "So, where're you heading to?"

Mikage deepened his voice just so. It wasn't like he had talked with Luka often at the Academy, but just to be on the safe side he didn't want Luka to know that he was here. "To the 7th district," he mumbled.

"Wow, what a coincidence, so am I," Luka said.

_Yeah, coincidence my ass. Ayanami probably sent him to keep a watch on me,_ he scoffed. Luka, having finished with putting his duffel bag in the top shelf, turned to face Mikage, sitting across from him. _Wait... That's not Luka..._The person he had mistaken for Luka had the slim build, the height, the maroon colored hair and the exact gray eyes, er, eye but the person sitting in front of him wasn't Luka. Last time he checked, Luka wasn't this outgoing and he didn't smile so easily. Not to mention, have long hair or a blue green eye.

"You're not Luka.." He spluttered. The look alike's eyes lit up.

"You know my brother?" Mikage nodded. "Do we really look alike?"

"N-not really, just at first glance."

"I'm Altair, by the way," she introduced hand reaching out.

"Um, Mikage." He took her hand and shook it, feeling the soft callouses on her hands. _Working hands_, he thought. She sat back in her seat and smiled broadly. _Yup, this was definitely not Luka. Luka never smiled like that._

"Judging from your military uniform, you were in the same class as Luka?"

"Yeah, but we never really talked much. He was pretty much a loner."

"A loner, huh? I can't imagine that, it's probably 'cause he's always tired at school is all."

"Uh, sure," replied Mikage, not knowing what else to say. "Um, so why are you heading to the 7th district? Don't you live in the 1st district to stay close to Luka?"

Altair nodded, taking her cap off and setting it on the seat beside her. "A hawkzile crashed there and I was sent to take a look at it."

_That must've been Teito. I wonder how he's doing. I hope he's safe, _worried Mikage. _I can't trust Altair. She might not be part of the military but her brother is..._

"...But man, I can't wait to get my hands on it. Should I vamp up the engines or should I focus on the wendi skyrunners? I don't know what I should start with first. Being in the military, you've probably already rode a hawkzile before, right Mikage? Mikage? Are you listening to me?"

Altair got out of her seat and sat beside Mikage who was so deep in thought he didn't notice. Waiting for a few more seconds, she tapped him on the shoulder, making him jump in surprise.

"W-what?"

She sighed. "So, you weren't listening to me."

"Er, sorry."

"It's fine. It seems like you've got a lot on your mind. If you feel like, you can talk to me about it. I'm all ears and no one else is here besides us."

Mikage felt his face heat up and he turned away so that she wouldn't see his red face. She was right, he'd just noticed it. It was only him and her alone in the train car. A boy and a girl alone in a train car with no supervision.

"You okay? Your ears are red, Mikage."

"I'm fine." He calmed himself down and turned back to face Altair. Her mismatched eyes stared at him expectantly like a child waiting to be praised. Her eyes were bright and clear, they were true and hid no motives behind them. Even if her brother was part of the military, maybe it was okay to tell her. She had no connection to the military other than her brother and definitely no connection to Teito. "I-I'm looking for a friend of mine," he made out. "I'm supposed to bring him back..." he couldn't go on anymore. There was an aching in his chest at the thought of what he had to do to Teito, his best friend.

He felt a warm hand patting his head and looked up to see Altair. She gave him a small smile. "He's one of your special people, isn't he?" Mikage didn't reply but Altair continued on. "He's an important person to you so you want to protect him, I can understand that. It's like me and Luka. Luka's my important person and as long as I have him, everything will be alright. I don't need anything else. As long as he's safe, I'm happy."

"What about friends? Don't you need friends too?" Mikage asked.

"Luka's my friend. I only need him. Besides, I've never had time for friends." She took her hand off Mikage's head as he shook it in disapproval.

"That's not right. You shouldn't depend on just one person. You should have friends too. Starting now, we're friends. Effective immediately."

Altair could only laugh at the serious expression on the blonde's face. "It's weird how I was trying to give you advice but you end up giving me some instead."

Mikage blushed and stuttered out, "Well, you seem to need it more than me. What kind of person doesn't have at least 2 or more friends at this age?"

"Hmmm, I guess. You know, about your friend, I'm sure things will turn out fine. You'll do what's best for him at the end so don't worry about it. Just enjoy the time you have with him and have fun. You young'uns need to have fun a little more."

"What? You're not much older than we are!"

"Silly, Mikage. You graduated from the 315th class, right? I'm 2 years your senior."

"But Lu-"

"He missed two years because of personal reasons."

"B-"

The conductor announced, cutting Mikage off mid sentence, "We've now reached the 7th district. We will be taking a 30 minute break at this time so passengers heading to the 7th district, you have now reached your destination. Passengers heading to the 8th district, please wait until 30 minutes later for the train to resume. Thank you and have a nice day, everyone!"

Altair headed towards her seat and grabbed her bag and cap, fixing it over her ponytail. "This is our stop, Mikage. I hope you find your friend. I'd like to meet him some time."

"Yeah. It was nice talking to you, Altair. Let's meet again."

"You got it, Mikage. Good luck."

They hurried off the train and split ways. Mikage had an idea of where Teito was. The information Ayanami had given him was that he was at the Church. He didn't want to have to obey Ayanami's orders but he really wanted to see Teito again. Just one more time.

* * *

"May God be with you," the young bishop said, handing a silver rose to Teito. Teito took it and headed out towards the gate to see more of the 7th district. He didn't know what it was but something made him turn and look up. It was him. Surprise struck Teito at first, but then happiness soon bubbled up in him.

Those emerald eyes, that cross shaped scar and the smile he always wore. "Teito... Thank goodness... You're alive."

Before he knew it Teito had his arms wrapped around his best friend. He was happy. So happy, that Mikage was alright. Thank goodness.

Watching from inside the church, the blonde bishop who went by the name of Frau asked, "His boyfriend?"

The brown haired one, Castor answered, "I believe that's his friend." He stared at the silver rose in his hands, face solemn. "The silver rose... Otherwise known as 'The Flower of Protection.' That's quite rare... For Labrador to bequeath that flower to anyone. I can only hope nothing drastic will befall him..."

* * *

**A/N: So how was it? Finally it's moving along with the story, sort of. Please review! **


	4. Friends Forever, Got it?

**A/N: **Sorry for the long wait fellas! Thanks a lot for the reviews! Finally I've got the 4th chapter up! Hope you like it!

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

* * *

The woman who stood before him was beautiful. A round face with large, light colored eyes with thick eye-lashes, a small, slightly up-turned nose, and a small mouth with full lips. Her dark hair was long and quite wavy, reaching to her hips even in a side pony tail clipped back by an elaborate hair clip that resembled a flower. She had a slender and short build, about 5' 2", and had a rather large bust. She wore a black dress with a high neck guard and a white frilly skirt underneath, with thigh high boots and gloves that reached her elbows, both lined with gold. Over her left shoulder, she wore a white half mantle held up by another decorated brooch. The corners of her mouth were upturned in a smile, eyes glittering with amusement. She was conversing with some one else and didn't seem aware of his presence. He watched as she pouted and smiled, and then pout some more towards the unknown character. The woman was Eve.

Luka wondered how he had any connection to the beautiful woman. Never in all his 17 years had he ever met this woman or heard of her name. Why was he even dreaming of her at all? It had to have something to do with the Recorder's eyes, since even though it had taken a lot of digging and concentration, he had finally found something about the mysterious woman from the large expanse of recorded events lying within the eye.

There wasn't much he had learned though. She was the Chief of Heaven's daughter and was murdered. That was it. To find out more, he would have to find outside sources instead of relying on his eye since there was a sort of barrier blocking out the other information from him. The more he tried to see it, the more his head and eye ached.

He saw her laugh at something the unknown stranger was saying. He couldn't hear her, she was inaudible, but he would think that her laugh was like the tinkling of bells. She didn't look much older than he was. Even with the sword on her back, she looked like the kind of girl that needed protecting. Although he barely knew her, he didn't want her to die even though she already had. "Eve," Luka said.

To his surprise, she turned her attention to him. Her smile widened and she held out her arms, wide open, laughing inaudibly all the while. Her eye's bored deep into his own, filled with familiarity and kindness. She said something, motioning for him to come and give her a hug. She pouted as Luka made no move and said something again, hand held out this time. He was curious to what she was trying to tell him and reached his own hand out towards her pale and skinny one.

He felt the world shake, as he reached towards her, and then shake again as his fingertips almost brushed her own.

"Luka, wake up!" He snapped back to reality as a cold and wet object splashed onto his face, waking him from his dream immediately. Luka wiped the excess water from his face and picked up the drenched towel that was starting to wet the couch.

Standing before him was Hyuuga and Konatsu, accompanied by Kuroyuri and Haruse. "Hmm, what is it?" he asked.

Hyuuga answered, "Enough, sleeping. It's time to get back to training. Aya-tan wants you ready for combat by next week, so we've got to work you hard."

Luka surveyed the lounge exclusively used by the Black Hawks unit. The room was huge and well furnished, it was about four times the size of his and Altair's apartment back at home, which was pretty big, if I say so myself.

"Hurry up, Luka! Ayanami's putting you in our hands! There's no time to waste! We don't need a member who can't even fight," Kuroyuri said.

"I got it," replied Luka. He stood up and yawned while rubbing his neck. He really needed to stop falling asleep sitting up. He yawned again, covering his mouth. Remembering the dream he studied his hand. If he had reached her, would he had found out what she was trying to say or who it was that killed her?

"Luka?" asked Konatsu.

He doubted that the Black Hawks would know anything about the woman, the Church most likely would though with Eve's connection to the Chief of Heaven, but he could try. "Do you know anything... About a woman named Eve?"

The Black Hawks answered no, as the door opened to reveal the chief of staff.

* * *

"Alright, thank you for your hard work. Thanks to you, this baby'll be up and running by the time it's sent back to base. Tell Daisya, he has my thanks," the old engineered said. He was covered in grease and dirt, his weathered tan skin scarred from countless years of toiling away with various mechanical instruments. He handed the girl her pay and continued his work.

Altair mumbled, "Yes sir, I'll make sure I tell him." She trudged on down the dirt road glumly. She had really really REALLY wanted to go on a test drive on the hawkzile. It was a shame that she couldn't do much but repair the engines to how they were before with the engineer's watchful eyes on her every move. All her plans for making the hawkzile her own had failed. "Oh, well. I can always try and mess with Luka's hawkzile once he gets one... That is... If he lets me."

She glanced at the armlet on her wrist and deftly pressed a few buttons, revealing Luka's coordinates. Currently, he was still in the 1st district. A few more buttons, and the small screen showed Luka's vitals. His heart rate was pretty high and his body had taken about 56% of damage. All data thanks to the armlet and the Fell. If she hadn't been told before hand that he was going to have to go through even more rigorous courses of training than at the Academy, she would've ran back to the 1st district A.S.A.P. to make sure he was okay. BUT, since this was training, it was alright for him to get beat up, just as long as nothing too life threatening happened.

A gust of wind blew suddenly, whipping her cap of her head, flying away. "Hey!" she cried as she chased after it. She kept it in her line of sight at all times following it into a large crowd of people, until she ran into some one.

"Oof!"

"I'm sorry about that! I wasn't watching where I was going," Altair apologized.

"Oi, Teito, are you alright?" a voice called out. It sounded vaguely familiar to Altair.

She reached a hand out to the young boy sitting on the ground. He took her hand as she pulled him up. "I'm really sorry about that. Are you alright?"

The boy nodded. "I'm alright. How about you?"

"I'm good, too."

"Teito, you okay?" the voice asked again. Then, "Altair?"

"Mikage! I didn't think I'd see you again this soon! So did you find your friend?" Altair asked.

Mikage scratched his cheek, somewhat embarrassed. "Eh heh heh, Altair meet Teito. Teito, this is Altair. I met her on my way here."

Altair could see that the boy, Teito was staring at her intently, sizing her up. "It's nice to meet you Altair."

"Likewise," she replied as she stared back intently.

"Um, Altair? What's the matter? Why are you looking at Teito like that?"

"Hn," she merely replied taking in the details of the boy. He wore a white cloak, resembling the Church personnel, so he must be part of the Church. His brown hair was somewhat spiky and split in the middle. With big jade green eyes, a small nose and small mouth, and a round babyface, Teito was cute. And she said that out loud.

"W-wh-what?" the boy spluttered, blushing furiously. Mikage just laughed.

"You really are cute, Teito." She couldn't help grinning at his tomato red face.

"So, Altair. How long are you going to be staying in the 7th district?" asked Mikage as they started to wander around the festivities.

"I was just about to head back but I want to see the festival first. This is the first time I've ever been to one," she answered, hands clasped behind her back.

"Same with Teito and me! That means we should have a lot of fun before the day is over!"

"Right!"

Teito nodded his agreement, still a bit apprehensive of the newcomer and mulling over the events of the other day. Mikage said that Altair was a friend, but her brother _was_ in the military too. Teito didn't know whether he should trust her or not, but Mikage seemed to think so. He followed the two as they frequented various stalls and played many mini games. During a rest break, Altair excused herself to go buy them some candy and left Mikage and Teito alone.

"Mikage?" he asked hesitantly.

Mikage leaned back against the stone seat, grinning. "Yeah, Teito?"

"Do you really think it's okay to trust her?"

Mikage's grin became smaller but still he grinned. "That's what I thought at first, too. But, Altair really has no connections to the military other than her brother. She's a good friend and I hope you guys can be friends too. Did you know her only friends are me and her brother?"

Teito shook his head.

"I really hope you guys can be good friends, Teito. I really do. Once I'm..." he drifted off.

"About yesterday... Mikage, you're not going to go anywhere are you?" Teito watched his friend worriedly, searching for any lies in his face.

A small laugh came from Mikage. "Don't worry, Teito. I'm not going anywhere anytime soon."

Satisfied with his answer, Teito let out the breath he had been holding. He felt relieved, but now the mood had changed from playful and happy to somber, each person lost in their own thoughts unaware of the approaching danger until it hit them.

Lean arms wrapped around the two and suddenly they were pulled into a hug.

"Wh-What?" they both asked as the girl held them close, a grin on her face.

"Hugs make people healthy and happy," she said cheerfully. "You two need to be happy! This is our first time at a festival, so let's have some fun. Don't go around moping!"

"A-Altair.." Teito said, surprised.

She hugged them tighter. "Hugs are filled with love and it'll make you happy. You need to be happy to be healthy you know and then by being healthy you'll grow taller, Teito."

"Ha ha. Thanks Altair." Mikage reciprocated the hug as did Teito.

"Hey, a threesome? You sure work fast, kid." Teito stiffened at the voice as both he and Mikage pulled back from the hug.

"Hey Frau!" greeted Mikage.

"Perverted bishop," Teito stated.

"What did you say you little brat?" The blonde haired and blue eyed bishop glared at Teito menacingly.

"You see, that's more like it!" Altair cheered clapping her hands in approval and drawing the perverted bishop's attention to herself.

"Hi, there beautiful I didn't see you there, thanks to this runt's annoying yapping." Frau positioned himself so that he was closer to the red head, his body inches away from her own. "How about you ditch these two kids and play with a real man?" He winked and was kicked aside by Teito.

"Stupid pervert, don't hit on our friend, you bastard," he said and grabbed Altair's and Mikage's wrists, pulling them away from the bishop and towards another shop.

"You said it!" Altair exclaimed when they we safe from the bishop's pursuit.

"Huh?" Teito was confused. What did he say again?

"Friend. You called me your friend." She hugged him again making him blush. To Mikage, "You were right about having friends. It's fun. I hope we can be friends forever."

"Always," Mikage agreed.

"Always," said Teito. Pretty soon they were all grinning. Teito's apprehension dissipated as the day wore on. Mikage was right, she was a trustworthy person. She wasn't at all interested in the army if it weren't for Luka's sake. As they stood at the train station, saying their farewells, Altair hugged them one last time.

"Thanks, you guys for today. It was fun. Even though we've just met, we'll be friends forever, got it?"

"Got it," they replied.

_"All those heading to the 1st district, the train is ready to depart. Will all the passengers please board and be seated within the next 3 minutes. Thank you."_

"Guess, it's time to go." She boarded the train but turned back to address Mikage. "Mikage. I hope you're able to protect that important thing."

He grinned, "I'll try."

As the doors slid shut and Altair took her seat, she watched as the two waved back at her. Something felt wrong, though. Even with the grin, Mikage seemed morose about something. It couldn't have to do with Teito could it...?

* * *

**End Chapter 4**

**Please review and tell what you thought about the chapter. I had to go and rewatch and reread some parts! XD  
**


	5. Lukapon, Alchan?

**Chapter 5:**

* * *

They were back at the Church after seeing off Altair. They were in the garden, sitting on a bench and admiring the various breeds of flower, courtesy of Labrador.

"Mikage," Teito said, head hanging. "I know you came to take me back, but I can't! I have to find out about my past and the Ragg's kingdom. I'm sorry Mikage, but I can't go back with you."

The blonde replied with an understanding smile. "Can you stand, Teito?"

"I'm fine."

"I understand Teito... you can't possibly return to the army that killed your your dad." Mikage laughed weakly.

"_Is that your answer?"_

He winced as the voice spoke. "But Mikage... will you be alright?" asked Teito.

"... Teito, listen carefully to me, alright? Listen to me while my voice is still able to reach you." Mikage put his hands on Teito's shoulders, making sure Teito's eyes were on him. "First don't make the imperial army your enemy. Revenge produces nothing in the end. Even if you hate some one enough to kill them, you won't be saved from it. Always face forward. Walk down the path that has light."

"Second, you suck at accepting other people's kindness and opening yourself up... But you're my best friend along with Altair. I always pray for your happiness. I'll always be by your side. Don't forget that."

"M-Mikage...? Why are you suddenly saying such things?" Teito asked, he had a bad feeling about it. Mikage had said that he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon, but his words... they felt like he was saying goodbye.

Mikage gave a weak laugh, his hand was covering part of his face. "Haha... I can't go back to the army either. I have one last favor..." He didn't dare meet Teito's eyes as he said his next words. "Kill me Teito."

Teito's eyes widened. "Wh-What are you talking about? I can't kill you!"

"Guh.. then hurry up and run! I can't hold him back much longer..." Mikage clutched himself, trying to spare Teito enough time to escape even though the action only harmed him more. "Not me... someone else... is after you...

"Damn it..! There's no way I can sell you out! To me, you're just as important as my family!"

"Tell me why! I can't just leave you alone!" Teito shouted, worried at his friend.

Mikage shoved Teito away, his control gradually surrendering to the chief of staff's control. "What are you doing?" _I'm scared Teito. _"From now on," _don't go._ "I'm going on my own!" he said, pushing Teito away further. The last thing he was in control of now was his mind, but it wouldn't be for long. He struggled to finish what he had to say before Ayanami completely took over him.

"Because I," _hate this._ "Met you, I'm lonely without you. My heart always felt warm. I was truly happy." He closed his eyes, ready to say his goodbyes and to block out Teito's shocked face. He didn't want to see his best friend cry. "I'm leaving," _don't let me die!_ "Before I hurt," _my family. _"You."

"It can't be! Did the army do something to you..!"

Mikage opened his eyes, but it wasn't Mikage anymore. "You can't escape," _I love you,_ "Teito. You're coming back with me." _Goodbye._

* * *

"_We have now reached the 1st district. During this time we will be taking an hour break to stock up on our supplies, so passengers please step off the train until one hour later. Thank you, have a nice evening." _

Altair awoke at the sound of the announcement, rubbing at her eyes to wipe the sleep away. It was noon, the sun shining brightly high above the horizon. It had been four days since she'd left the 7th district. Originally, she should have been back in the 1st district in two days time but technical difficulties had arose along the way.

She picked up her duffel bag that she had brought with her and stepped off the train. She never found her cap that she'd lost at the festival but it didn't matter much. She could always steal one from Luka's closet again, it's not like he wore them anyways. He was in his uniform 24/7 and it would look ridiculous if he wore his one of his caps. Plus it was against regulations. She checked on Luka's location and vitals again. He was still in the 1st district and his vitals were relatively normal. Guess he was on a break from training.

She wanted to hurry up and transfer information again, it'd been too long and she wanted to see what he had learned. With the Recorder's eyes, they both held all of the world's history but now that the eyes were split, the data that they collected could not be found in the other unless there was a transfer.

Altair ignored the people in the streets and headed towards Desya's workshop to grab his key cards so she could enter Hohburg Fortress and meet with Luka. She missed him and wanted to see how things were going with the Black Hawks. She didn't really know much about them except for rumors and whatnot but they couldn't be too bad if Luka and that person she'd met, Konatsu, were in there. Hopefully, the rumors about them being monsters who killed Barsburg soldiers that disobeyed them was wrong.

She entered the workshop/garage and gave a brief report of the job she'd done in the 7th district to Desya before grabbing the cards and leaving. The cards were extremely important to enter Hohburg fortress if you weren't part of the army, but Desya barely blinked when Altair grabbed them off his work desk. If it were anyone other than Altair he would have smacked them with his wrench and put them to work on cleaning up grease stains, a dirty job. He didn't want any of his workers to abuse its power. He scratched his balding head, chuckling to himself. Altair _was_ abusing the cards power though. Instead of using them to do jobs, she used them to visit her brother almost constantly, now that she had been given permission to do so.

If he hadn't given it to her, she would've most likely just snuck into Hohburg again disguised as Luka. He remembered how restless she was months ago, not being able to see Luka and finally stole one of his military uniforms out of his closet. With a wig and a gray contact lense, Altair had looked almost exactly identical to Luka. From what he had heard from Altair, everything had been going well until Luka found out and sent her home threatening that if she ever did that again, he wouldn't come home anymore or try out her new inventions.

He watched Altair's rapidly retreating back, wishing her and her key cards luck. With Luka officially in the army, there would be less and less time for future visits from him. Desya didn't mind permanently handing over the key cards to Altair. If by seeing each other, the twins were happy then so be it. They didn't deserved to be separated from each other after all that'd happen. They were the only family they had left, their parents having died in an accident when they were barely ten. Even though Luka had been supposedly fine being away from Altair at the Academy, it wasn't good to keep them away from each other. Not seeing Luka for long periods of time had negative effects on Altair. She couldn't concentrate on her work or stop worrying that something bad had happened to him. That had changed though, after she had finished with her new invention. Desya didn't know much about it except that was supposed to monitor Luka's vitals and send the data to Altair's own armlet much different from the one she had. He thought it was a bit over the top but as long as it helped Altair calm down, it was fine. She was afraid of losing another person important to her. He just hoped her worry was unwarranted.

* * *

Another days training was finally over. Having taken a shower and changed into a new uniform, Luka walked down the hallways of Hohburg Fort to report to Ayanami's office about his progress. He was glad that the Black Hawks had a wing of their own, he couldn't stand those old men looking down on him or the Black Hawks. It didn't bother him much but it was annoying. Every time he was in the middle of deep thought, their raspy voices would pull him out of it. He hated it. It had happened earlier that day, when he was running through his dream about Eve in his mind again. She'd held her delicate hand out, urging for him to take it. He couldn't stop thinking about what would have happened if he had only grabbed onto that hand.

He knocked on the door before entering and took a step back in surprise at the person sitting on the chief of staff's sofa across from Hyuuga. Her hair wasn't in its usual ponytail and sat on her shoulder, maroon tendrils curling at the ends. She wore a pastel yellow shirt and a pair of dark blue overalls tucked into her shin high boots. As always, her blue-green eye went uncovered. She stood up as soon as she saw him.

He sighed. "Altair don't you have a job to do?"

The girl looked at her armlet briefly before grinning widely at him. "Nope, I finished my job already and Desya just sent a message saying I don't need to come in for a while."

"I see." He approached Ayanami, who was filling out papers. "Chief Ayanami, I apologize if my sister has caused you any trouble."

Ayanami merely waved a hand. "As long as she keeps Hyuuga from interrupting my work."

"Awww, Aya-tan you're so mean," Hyuuga replied. To Luka, "Don't worry about reporting your progress to Aya-tan, I already did that for you so just relax."

Konatsu who had been carrying Hyuuga's paperwork entered just as Hyuuga finished the sentence. He dropped the stack of papers in his hand at the shock of Hyuuga actually doing something of importance before recovering and catching the papers before they scattered.

Luka nodded before turning his attention to his sister. "Altair, go-"

"No," she cut in.

"Altair."

"No." She crossed her arms across her chest to reinforce her answer.

"Fine. You can stay today but now that you've got no jobs, don't be coming here everyday got it? I'll be busy and won't have time to entertain you."

Altair cocked her head to the side. "That's fine. You don't have to entertain me. I just want to see what you guys do, that's all."

"Altair-"

She shook her head and walked over to him. She put her hands on his cheeks and forced his face into a smile. "That's better. I hardly ever see you anymore and every time you see me, you frown. Smile. I really like it when you smile."

Luka couldn't help as the corners of his mouth twitched, amused. He smiled causing Hyuuga to gasp loudly. Luka patted her head. "If you want to see my smile so much, just look in a mirror."

"Wow, so Luka-pon can actually smile!"

"Luka-pon?" Altair asked, looking at her brother weirdly. Luka replied with a shrug of the shoulders.

"Luka-pon's such a stiff. He never smiles or shows any emotions! He's almost as bad as Aya-tan!" Hyuuga explained.

Altair smiled at the overenthusiastic Black Hawk member. So they weren't as bad as the rumors had made them out to be. Luka sighed again rubbing his temple as Altair wrapped her arms around him. "Stop sighing, you'll let all your good luck escape that way."

He flicked her in the forehead, smiling slightly. "With you here, it's hard to keep that from happening. Since you won't listen to what I say, I guess I'll introduce you to the Black Hawks." He motioned towards Konatsu and Hyuuga. "You've met Konatsu already. The guy in the sunglasses is Hyuuga. Konatsu is his Begleiter." He motioned towards Ayanami. "That's the chief of staff, Ayanami. I'm his Begleiter. There are three others: Kuroyuri, Haruse, and Katsuragi. Those three are currently carrying out their missions."

Altair nodded before bowing. "Nice to meet you, I'm Altair. I hope to get along with you guys while I'm here."

"Yay! A cutie!" enthused Hyuuga.

Ayanami who had barely paid any attention to them finished signing one last paper before looking up from his work and addressed the girl. "Don't expect to lounge around here doing nothing. The Black Hawks have no need for some one who can't pull their own weight." He studied the girl. She was his Begleiter's twin but they didn't look identical to each other. Yes, there were similarities here and there but one could see the small differences in height, the posture, and facial structures. The younger sister's facial expressions were more animated and full of life. The older brother was almost as stone faced as Ayanami himself, when he was not around his sister.

She was just as caring and kind as he'd seen through Mikage's eyes. Though she and Mikage had only just met, she had already become a person important to the deserter not to mention Teito Klein. Already, a plan was forming in his mind to use her against Teito but he quickly dismissed the thought as she was an innocent and had nothing to do with the matters concerning the capture of Teito.

"Of course, sir. I'd be glad to help out with paperwork or cleaning if you'll let me,"Altair saluted, causing Hyuuga and Luka to chuckle.

"That'll do."

Altair couldn't help but stare at him. Her eyes were drawn to him. She'd seen him when she'd delivered that one package but she never saw his eyes clearly. They were two orbs of violet, so cold and emotionless. Expressionless.

_But it's so expressionless, isn't it?_

"Altair?" She blinked and remembered that she had been staring at the chief of staff's face.

"Uh, your hair's pretty!" she blurted out. "It reminds me of snow." She turned her face quickly away, feeling her cheeks heat up. She didn't know what made her say that but she sure wished she hadn't. It was one thing to think it but another thing to say it.

A hand clapped onto her shoulder pulling her close. "Our little Al-chan has fallen for Aya-tan's looks, has she?" Hyuuga joked.

She shook her head furiously. "No. you're wrong about that!"

"Then why were you staring at him for so long?"

"Eh? Th-That's because he looked familiar that's all and I was trying to remember where I've seen him before!"

"Sure, sure, Al-chan!" Hyuuga said, giving her a knowing wink before doubling over from the punch Altair gave him.

Luka and Konatsu tried to stifle their laughter but failed miserably as Hyuuga groaned loudly, clutching his abdomen. "Uh, I'm sorry!"

"Chief Ayanami, please allow me to excuse myself and Altair. We haven't talked for a while," Luka said.

"You are dismissed," Ayanami said before turning to Konatsu. "Has Hyuuga kept up with his paperwork?"

The Begleiter paled. "I'm sorry Chief Ayanami, so far he's only finished about half of it."

"I see."

Luka and Altair ignored the howls of pain coming from the office as they headed to Luka's room. He had a room to himself and it was just as bare as his room back home. Altair sat on his bed while he took the contact lense out of his right eye. "What do you think about, Ayanami?" she asked.

He looked at her with slight surprise. "You haven't fallen for him like Hyuuga's said, have you?"

She shook her head. "I'm asking about what you think of him as your superior officer."

"He's emotionless and strong. He has my respect and admiration."

"He looks lonely." Luka laughed at that. "No, really. I want to give him a hug."

"Wha-...! You're not joking are you?" At her expression he gave her a weak smile. "Really? Aren't you scared of him? I am."

Altair rolled her eyes. "Well, duh. That's you. Well, anyways let's transfer data. I want to see what you've learned!"

"Right." Luka knelt down across from her pressing his forehead to hers just as they'd done as kids, and stared into her eyes. Teal eye met teal eye as silver eye met silver eye. There was a slight buzzing in their teal eyes as images flooded their mind. In a matter of seconds the transfer was over and they pulled away, both rubbing at their eyes.

From Altair's memories, he'd saw two familiar faces from the Academy. Mikage and Teito Klein, both of who were wanted by the army. At first he was apprehensive of them being with his sister but smiled as he saw Altair befriend them, promising that they'll be best friends forever.

Altair blinked several times. Trying to clear the image from her mind but she couldn't. Instead of the blue carpet of Luka's room, she saw white flowers covering the ground and nothing but darkness ahead.

_Amazing..._

_They're flowers that lure the dead to purgatory. They relieve all the suffering associated with death._

_Did you make them? To relieve suffering... You're kinder than you appear, aren't you?_

_No, if you reduce the fear of death, there will be more who want to die._

_Mm... so you're just as you seem after all._

_When you die, shall I have many of these bloom?_

_Don't say such ominous things. But they're pretty... just like snow._

"They're pretty... just like snow.." she mumbled.

"Altair?" The image disappeared, having Altair blink back to reality. The voices had stopped but not before saying one last thing.

"Luka. Do you know who Eve is?"

* * *

_Your hair's pretty. It reminds me of snow._

_But they're pretty... just like snow._

Ayanami was alone in his office now, pondering on what to do with Altair. Because of her association with Teito, she could be used to capture him. Because she was the sister of his Begleiter, he couldn't use her to capture Teito. Her words from earlier rang in his mind. It was almost like _her_ words except they were talking about two different things. His mouth quirked into a smirk. They way she had looked at him earlier with no fear or misgiving, but of genuine joy at making his acquaintance. He wondered how she would look at him afterwards once she found out that he had killed one of her only friends. What would she do when she found out that they were hunting down Teito?

* * *

**A/N:** So what did you think? Altair has finally officially met Ayanami and the others(excluding Kuroyuri, Haruse, and Katsuragi of course). So what should Altair do next? Dig for information about the mysterious Eve or give Ayanami a hug? He really does seem lonely. :D


End file.
